Tibby Rollins
'Tabitha Anastasia "Tibby" Tomko-Rollins '''is the fictional character in the Bestselling Novel by Ann Brashares. The sisterhood of the traveling pants. She is known as the rebel and disdainful one out of the Sisterhood out of her best friends Lena, Bridget, and Carmen. Tibby's nickname is "''Tib" or her instant messaging username, "Tibberon." Early Life Tibby's parents are described as former radicals and hippies. She was born when they were nineteen. She apparently spent much of her early life swept up in their various adventures; her father was, at turns, a writer for a socialist newspaper, a public defender (following completion of law school), and an organic farmer, while her mother was a sculptor. After some time, her mother became a real estate agent and her father became a more corporate lawyer. They settled down in a suburban house with Tibby and her two younger siblings, Nicky and Katherine, who are thirteen and fourteen years younger than her, respectively. Tibby often feels like an outcast in her own family, viewing herself as a leftover part of her parents' former life. Because of this, she resents her younger siblings and tries to distance herself from them, although she tries to end this practice when Katherine injures herself falling out of a window in the third book. Family/ Friends Tibby's family consists of her mother Alice Rollins, Father known as "Dad" or "Mr. Rollins. \ She has two young siblings Katherine and Nicky. It is also known that she has an eighty-one year old grandmother Lois. Her best friends are Lena Kaligaris, Bridget Vreeland and Carmen Lucille Lowell. Her boyfriend is Brian McBrian whom she met at the Seven Eleven one summer when she was 15. He is addicted to the game Dragon's Lair. Tibby also has a very special friend Bailey Graftmann who died of Leukemia at twelve. Bailey helped Tibby see the world differently. Adult Life Brian and Tibby move to Australia when she is around twenty-seven or twenty-eight with intent of returning to the US within months. They find, however, that Tibby is pregnant. Tibby's Huntington's Disease is discovered during prenatal testing. The couple have a child named Bailey. In her adult life Tibby has trouble connecting with her friends Lena, Bridget, Carmen due to her desire to reveal her child and her disease to them in person; as such, she does not seem to communicate fully with them. As Brian and Tibby are unmarried, their plans to return to the States are hindered by establishing his guardianship over Bailey. Other issues arise and put off their return. Tibby plans a trip to Greece where they will have a reunion after two years apart so she can break the news. Death Tibby dies at age twenty-nine, in a swimming accident in Oia, Greece. She had a terminal illness that made her call up her friends to come to Greece to break the news about her illness and daughter. Personality/ Interests/ Appearance Tibby is interested in film, she enrolls at Williamston College to further her interests. She is first appeared as having a stud in her nose and a attacking, scornful personality. She is the smallest and shortest of the sisterhood. She has blue streaks in her hair and is very pretty, though not as much as Lena, as described in the book and movie. Category:Character Category:Deceased Category:Females